


All Bets are Off

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have a bet going. Neither will admit to making it. Ask Steve, he’ll tell you it was all Bucky’s idea. Ask Bucky and, well, same deal. Although, Bucky <i>is</i> pretty damn certain it <i>was</i> Steve’s idea to keep it going. Guy’s always had a knack for getting Bucky into some sort of trouble. It’s not Bucky’s fault he doesn’t have Steve’s cherubic face and pretty angel eyes and can’t get away with as much. The gist of their little game is to see which can be a bigger shit to the other. Why? Fuck, they don’t need a reason. They’ve always done it. Always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets are Off

**I. A New Twist on Date Night**

The whole thing started simple enough. Just one Friday night, a few weeks ago, the two of them out for their date night and Steve, that little shit, thought it’d be funny as all hell to start running his foot--which he’d somehow kicked the shoe off of without Bucky noticing--up against Bucky’s crotch. He had done it right when their waitress was about to take Bucky’s order so he jumped and gasped as he was talking. His eyes went wide as he attempted to keep his focus on what he was doing--he was doing something, wasn’t he?--but it was quite difficult when his dick was being coaxed to life. Somehow he managed to put his order in, stealing glances at his boyfriend who was nonchalantly going through his phone as though he _wasn’t_ fondling Bucky under the table. 

“ _Steve_ ,” He muttered through his teeth. “ _Quit it_.”

But Steve glanced up at him, eyes round and innocent, and tilted his head to the side. 

“Quit what, Buck?” He wondered, his voice high pitched and feigning that pure Captain America the ever virtuous tone. “What’m I doin?”

The very instant his second question fell from his lips, Steve increased the pressure against Bucky’s dick which made the latter’s mouth hang open slightly. To make matters worse, there was no room for escape. They were sitting in a booth, and Bucky’s body gave him very little wiggle space to move back. Steve’s reach was far enough that even pressed back as far as he could go he could _still_ get Bucky. 

It went on like that the entire dinner, Steve rubbing his foot against the bulge in Bucky’s pant, pulling small whimpers from him every now and then, and all in all just casually going on with his evening while Bucky squirmed and tried to keep the flush to his skin at a minimal. Steve did it most whenever the waitress was by and after a while she started lifting her eyebrows whenever she caught a glimpse of Bucky. The little shit knew _just_ what he was doing too, knew right when to pull back so he didn’t push Bucky _too_ far, but also knew how to push him very, _very close_. More than once did Bucky latch his hands to the end of the table, desperately trying to keep from breaking it with his left grip.

The hardest part, no pun intended, was when it was time to leave. Having Steve rubbing him throughout the dinner left Bucky no way to hide what was happening in his pants. Steve smirked at him as he slid out of the booth, shoe on his foot--and to this day Bucky _still_ doesn’t know how he got it back on so smoothly--and went to pay. Within seconds he was waving Bucky over so that they could leave.

Bucky huffed and closed his eyes before he pretty much darted across the entire restaurant, through the parking lot and was then stuck waiting for Steve to unlock the doors of the car. When he spotted Steve strolling towards him, walking at half the normal speed that Captain America ever used, and flipping his keys up and over his fingers, Bucky was damn near ready to rip the car door off. 

“What?” Steve asked when he got there.  
“Don’t you _what_ me, Rogers.” Bucky grunted. “I can _not_ believe you did that.”

Instead of showing any signs of remorse, not _one_ at all, Steve moved up so close to him that Bucky could feel his breath hitting his neck. Steve cupped his hand around the erection trying so hard to get out of Bucky’s pants and squeezed. 

“Seemed to me like you enjoyed it as much as I did,” He purred and then kissed his collarbone, the one spot he knew made Bucky weak at the knees. “Don’t worry, baby. You know I’ll take care of you.”

The second Bucky heard the locks up on the door, he threw himself in the car and glared at Steve as he took his time getting into the driver’s seat. Steve gave him that oh-so-pure look right after he turned the car on and then reached over to undo Bucky’s pants. He drove the entire way back to the Tower with one hand around Bucky’s dick as he stroked and held back and stroked some more until Bucky was sweating and panting and “Fuck, Steve, _please_ …”

Steve hadn’t been in a mercy showing mood that night and made Bucky wait until they were back in their bedroom, after once _again_ casually taking his time, even forcing Bucky to stop and make small talk with Sam and Clint. At least he had let him remain safely hidden behind the couch. 

When they got to their room, Steve shoved Bucky down on their bed. No matter what the situation was, Steve being able to practically _manhandle_ him like that still turned Bucky on, even more so when he ripped his pants off. Then Steve finally, _finally_ took pity on him and started sucking away at his dick, turning Bucky into a sloppy, whimpering mess. What Steve could do on the battlefield was only half of what he could do in the bedroom and _fuck_ that mouth of his was as good as sin and Bucky was screaming his name as he burst only moments after Steve started.

Bucky panted hard, harder than usual as he waited for his heart to settle down again. Steve plopped down next to him and smirked.

“You,” Breath. “Are such.” Another breath. “An asshole.”  
Steve propped his chin up in his hand, elbow resting on the mattress. “You love me anyway.”

Steve leaned in a kissed him.

Bucky swore revenge. 

Which he got.

Just a few days later.

**II. Volunteering Makes for Great Opportunities**

They were at the children’s hospital, something Steve took months convincing Bucky to join him in. Bucky hadn’t felt volunteering with little kids was something the Winter Soldier should have the privilege of doing. He started warming up to the idea after Halloween, when Steve dragged him to go trick-or-treating on a volunteer run with the rest of the Avengers taking kids out and there were quite a few dressed as _him_ of all people. 

Now they go once a week together, and the kids all call him a superhero and it makes him feel just swell. So Bucky wasn’t about to do something sexual of course. He might have a one way ticket to hell, but he’d like to save a few points on his immortal soul just the same. 

He and Steve were making their normal rounds through the place, stopping lastly in the playroom. There were several kids in there that day which went perfectly for what Bucky had planned. Things started off as they usually did, Steve going as Captain America giving the room a hearty salute with Bucky--the superhero Winter Soldier--right at his side. Steve had gone to take a step forward so he could go mingle and play a little with the kids, when Bucky hit him with “Hey, kids, you wanna see something funny?”

Steve turned around, giving him a confused and even concerned look. One thing they never did here was deviate from their plans--they even went over them before they got there every week. It helped keep Bucky focused and less nervous when he was around so much medical equipment (they still made him uneasy, the wires and beeps and...it just made him uneasy). Showing Steve a _little_ kindness--oh hell, it really wasn’t in Bucky to let the guy worry about him after all the worrying he already did, still does--he smiled at him. Just when Steve’s face relaxed, Bucky’s smirk turned wicked, and _yeah, you know something’s up, punk_.

“What…” Steve’s face fell a little, “are you doing?”

All the kids had started gathering around them, waiting to see the funny thing the Winter Soldier had in store for them. It was just what he’d counted on.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Bucky said calmly, pointedly. “I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky crept closer and curled his fingers, and _that_ was the moment Steve figured out what he was up to. 

“Bucky, no.” He warned. “Don’t do this.”

Like there was anyway in _hell_ he was talking him out of it after what he put him through. Bucky quickly snatched Steve up in his arms, pinning Steve’s back to his chest and dug the fingers of his left hand into his rib cage. Steve let out an embarrassing shriek the second he started getting tickled and, just like Bucky knew he would, fell to his knees. There were too many kids around for him to make some devil may cry escape from Bucky’s tickling so he collapsed into himself, jumping and squirming and yelping as Bucky’s fingers dug into his sides, the _one_ spot his metal fingers could work through his uniform. 

“Bucky!” He gasped, completely unable to hold back his laughter, try as he might. “No! Stop! Please!”

No way was Bucky about to let up on him yet. All the kids circled around them were laughing their little heads off and parents had whipped their phones out to record it and hell they were there to bring joy and happiness to them. Wicked smile on his face, one he knew Steve caught glimpses of, Bucky continued.

Steve could not get control of himself, no matter how hard he attempted to steady his breathing and block out the sensations Bucky enjoyed causing. He squirmed and burst with laughter and ended up with his cheek on the floor, tears leaking out of his eyes from giggling, outright _giggling_ , hard. Bucky knew from experience that he could continue tickling him for _hours_ without causing Steve any real pain and if Steve _really_ wanted him to stop he’d have made him. 

After a good ten minutes of tickling, Steve started whimpering words of apology, over and over and “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” and Bucky knew damn well that was meant for him. Feeling _mighty_ generous, Bucky let up and Steve curled up to keep himself shielded, _oh the irony_. 

“Wasn’t that real funny, kids?” Bucky asks them, all but ignoring the gasping mess on the floor that used to be Captain America. They all clapped and laughed some more and cheered along with their parents and some of the hospital staff, too. “Come on, Cap. I think it’s time we head back.”

Steve glanced up at him. His face was beet red and he was still trembling a bit. He got up very slowly, still trying to wipe the grin and, dare Bucky says, _fear_ , off his face. Without many words, he bade the room farewell and then trailed slightly behind Bucky as they went to the elevator. 

Feeling pretty good about himself, Bucky stood up tall and proud as they stood together in the tight space. He gave Steve a sideways glance and chuckled. Steve was very stiff, his arms tucked into his sides as though he still felt the need to protect himself, but he peered at Bucky with big, puppy dog eyes, his face charmingly innocent. This was something Bucky was familiar with, something that happened as a result _every_ time he tickled his best guy and that day was no different.

Whenever Steve got tickled, and since Bucky was the only one who’d ever _dream_ of tickling him he was the only one who knew, he’d get very mushy and cuddly afterwards. He reminded Bucky of a little kitten that needed affection. A part of Bucky wanted to make him wait, just as he’d been made to wait, but that damn infectious look on Steve’s face broke him down earlier than he wanted and he held one arm out. As soon as the invitation was presented, Steve nestled himself into Bucky’s side. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Steve murmured.  
Bucky snickered. “You had it coming.”

Steve whimpered and sighed and nuzzled the side of his face into Bucky’s shoulder, but made no attempt to counter that. 

Maybe, _maybe_ , it would have ended there. It was a possibility that Steve would have just called a truce and Bucky would have let bygones be bygones. It _had_ been a possibility until they got to the Tower and each and every television was playing the number one trending Youtube video: The Winter Soldier Tickles Captain America.

The nice shade of red Steve turned upon seeing it made Bucky smile even wider than he had been while watching his handy work. 

When he heard the “Fuck” stumble out of Steve’s mouth, Bucky knew it was just starting. 

**III. Swimming With Clothes on is for Losers**

A good two weeks had gone by before Steve made his move and Bucky, damn it all, had let his guard down. Two weeks. It’d been two weeks, so he just wasn’t expecting it anymore. Steve never, _not once_ brought up the Youtube thing, so Bucky figured he’d let it go. No. No that was not the case. As usual, it was _Steve_ who talked him into skinny dipping in the indoor pool of the Tower...in the middle of the afternoon. 

“It’ll be _fun_ , Buck,” Steve implored. “Just like when we kids.”

It had taken a little more than that, though Bucky has purposely blocked _all_ traces of the conversations that led him to do some ridiculous thing that resulted in some sort of trouble. Bucky never really knew _how_ Steve always managed to convince him that a bad idea didn’t sound so bad after all anyway. But that day really seemed innocent enough, and for a while it was. Just the two of them, swimming in their birthday suits, making out in the corner of the pool, the nice, calming water around them; it was fun. 

Even when Steve whispered “I’ll be right back, baby” Bucky didn’t suspect anything. He watched Steve hoist himself out of the pool, still counting all his blessings that Steve’s chiseled ass jiggled the same was it did when he was small and skinny. Bucky had settled against the edge of the pool, leaning his head back a bit when he heard the door open and close. Eyebrows pulled in, he looked up at the ceiling.

“Steve?” He called out. 

No answer.

Bucky glanced over his shoulders.

“Stevie?”

When he still got no answer, Bucky glanced around the whole room, not seeing Steve anywhere. He pulled himself over the edge and out of the pool, and his stomach twisted when he got to where he and Steve had piled their clothes. They were gone. As were the towels and there wasn’t one stitch of _anything_ in there that he could use to cover himself. 

“You little fuck…” Bucky grunted, even though there was no one there to hear him. 

There was only one way back to their room. Well, the only one that was physically comfortable. He _could_ have always gone through the vents like he’d figured out how to do when he first got there, but doing that naked? Bucky wasn’t sure what would be more uncomfortable-- _that_ or having to walk through the fucking living room to get to the elevators that would take him up to Steve’s floor. 

Bucky chose the latter and when he stepped into the living room, where Tony, Sam, Clint, Rhodey, Nat, Pepper, and Jane were, he simply looked straight ahead, lips pressed together as he tried not to mumble obscenities, hands covering his crotch, and did his best to ignore everyone staring at him. 

By the time he got to their room, after _almost_ having to share the elevator with Bruce when he tried to get on at the lab floor (Bruce blinked a few times and said he’d get the next one, thank everything _Holy_ ), he found Steve in stitches. Bucky sucked in a deep breath through flared nostrils and licked his teeth.

“You’re hilarious.” He muttered. 

Steve flopped down on the bed, laughing his head off, and flung his arms up as if to celebrate a victory. 

“Laugh, Bucky,” He said between chuckles. “You’d do it if were the other way around.”  
“Uh-ha,” Bucky held in a grin. “We’ll just see.”

**IV. A Meeting For (more than) Two**

Like the first turnabout, Bucky had his next round all ready in just a few days. Really, the planets must have aligned perfectly for him to be able to pull this one off. He had played it cool, just like Steve had and even lied--okay, fine _admitted_ \-- that what Steve had done with the skinny dipping thing was funny. 

Steve appeared to have soaked that up, so those few days later, when it seemed like the Tower was empty, it was pretty easy to coax him into one of the conference rooms for a little sexy time. Their sexcapades were usually courtesy of Steve’s devilish mind, so on the rare occasion that Bucky came up with something that got Steve’s gears going, he was almost always on board. 

“Let’s role play, baby,” Bucky whispered. “Please? Can we?”

Okay, so Bucky _did_ feel a _little_ guilty about the tone of voice he used. Steve never resisted that tone, that almost pleading voice, and would give Bucky whatever he wanted when he heard it. But Steve looked excited, and already turned on. He took a seat at the desk in front of the room, the one that sat just ahead of the long, oval-shaped conference table. 

“You want a raise, Mr. Barnes?” He slipped into character. “Is that what you want?”  
“Yes, Mr. Rogers.” Bucky answered. “I really need it. I’ll do whatever you want, take more shifts, work late, come in early…”

When Steve undid his pants, Bucky had to keep the smile back to stay in his role. Instead of letting himself grin, he feigned disgust. They exchanged a few more lines of dialogue and within five minutes, Bucky was under the desk, safely hidden out of view, while he had Steve’s cock in his mouth. 

There was no denying that Bucky loved to taste Steve. Any part of his body in his mouth was good by him. But the lovely noises that Steve made when he sucked on his cock and the way he twitched and squirmed the whole time was Bucky’s favorite. And he knew how to make it last a long time. He’d learned all of Steve’s telltale signs that he was close, knew how to bring him to the cusp and then back away. 

He had a good rhythm going and had Steve all moans and whimpers, head back and eyes closed, when he heard the door open. _Just on time_. Steve jumped up and Bucky backed off. 

“Oh, Rogers, here you are. You’re early.” Phil Coulson said as he entered the room.

From his spot under the desk, Bucky could see the flush in Steve’s neck and how flustered he was. 

“Early?” Steve questioned, clearly still trying to come out of the haze.  
“Yeah, for the meeting.”

Steve’s eyes glanced down for a second, locking with Bucky’s. He flicked his eyebrows up at Captain America and gave him a little salute. _Oh, did you have a meeting I forgot to tell you about, Steve? Gotchya._ Snapping his head back up to the others piling into the room, Bucky held back a laugh at the panic Steve was trying to keep in. 

For a little while, Bucky just let Steve sweat with anticipation. The meeting started--Coulson, Tony, Clint, Rhodey, Maria, and Nat all discussing some boring analysis of weapons tactics or something. Meetings were always boring, for everyone, but at least Fury wasn’t here. His meetings were the worst. Not that this was much better. Even Steve was bored by it, Bucky could tell, even if he was tensed for some _other_ reason. Well, he couldn’t have his poor boyfriend sitting there bored. 

Bucky gave a nice, hard lick to Steve’s balls, his most sensitive spot. The instant Bucky’s tongue touched him, Steve nearly leapt from the seat. Room falling silent, Steve cleared his throat and mumbled an apology. 

“You all right, Steve?” Rhodey asked.  
Steve nodded. “Yeah. Just...yeah, I’m fine.”

Before anyone could even start talking about, Bucky had Steve’s semi-hard cock in his hand, quickly bringing it all the way back up. Steve struggled to keep his breathing even, running his hands up and down his thighs in an attempt to keep himself from rocking his hips. After a few moments, he seemed to get a pretty good hold of himself, was even able to participate in the meeting. Bucky allowed him to get used to the stroking, the ease of it, the pressure, the speed, and for a little bit, Steve was under control of himself. He didn’t move, he didn’t twitch, he didn’t have to try to not make his normal sounds. So Bucky flicked the tip of his dick with his tongue. 

Steve’s cock gave a little jump, and his lips parted just slightly. He started fidgeting again as Bucky slowly took him back into his mouth. Never taking his eyes off of him, Bucky got to work again. As discreetly as possible, Steve moved his hips across the chair. He no longer added any comments to the discussion. By the look on his face, he was just concentrating on _not_ letting Bucky get him there. His eyes even slid down to Bucky, as if to say he wouldn’t let him win. 

_We’ll see, Stevie._

That made Bucky even more determined to get Steve as close as possible, maybe not back off at all just to see what he’d do. Could he cum and not be noticed? Did he think he had it in him? Bucky sucked harder, bringing Steve into the back of his throat until he almost gagged. He used his metal hand to play with his balls, something that _always_ made Steve crazy. 

Just like Bucky figured he would, Steve started to squirm and had caught several whimpers from coming out of his throat. When Bucky tasted the precome on his tongue, he gave a quiet hum and Steve knotted his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He never tried to get him to stop though. Bucky took hold of Steve’s hips to keep him still. He grinned around the cock in his mouth when Steve gave him a pleading look. Still, he never actually attempted to make him to stop. Not until the meeting was called to an end and everyone was getting ready to leave. 

Bucky felt how tense he suddenly got and knew he was close--very close--and there were still people in the room with them. Steve slammed his hand down on the desk and shouted out, “Red! Red, red, red!”

The second their safeword was in the air, Bucky pulled off and was pretty sure it was _just_ in time. He was holding his breath to keep from laughing as hard as he wanted to while Coulson asked if Steve was all right. 

“Yeah, I’m…” He took in a deep breath. “I just wanna go over this myself. You guys, go. Go on.”

Steve was still as stone, any wrong move would send him shooting off. There was a few more exchanges of words before the door finally closed behind them. Their voices were still out in the hall though. The second he knew they were alone again, Bucky crept closer to Steve.

“Still red?” He murmured, his breath hitting his rock hard dick, probably _aching_ for the release Steve so desperately needed. 

Steve glanced at the door. If Bucky could still hear the quiet voices still talking about there, no doubt the good Captain did, too. But no matter what was going on out there, it didn’t stop Steve from giving Bucky that needy look, the one that meant he was about to…

“ _Please_ , Bucky,” He begged. “Make me cum for you.”

Grinning, Bucky wrapped his lips back around him and slowly, very slowly moved up and down, barely giving Steve any pressure to work with. 

“ _Bu-uck-yy_ ,” Steve whined through his teeth. “ _Please!_ ”

Bucky finally took pity on him. He’d been so good that whole time, was so fucking hot that Bucky needed this just as much as Steve did--okay, Steve _probably_ needed it a bit more. Adding a decent amount of pressure on him with his mouth, Bucky started sucking away, giving Steve’s dick the friction it needed. Steve let out soft cries, the volume of them getting stronger until he slapped his own hand over his mouth to stifle the yell he’d most likely been holding back for nearly an hour. 

His head flew back, his eyes rolling into their sockets, and Steve’s hips thrusted up almost violently as he shot off into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky kept his mouth on him until the small convulsions of his dick stopped, and even a little longer after. When he let Steve’s dick slip from his lips, Bucky almost laughed at what he saw. Steve’s head was rolled back on the end of the chair, his arms slacked at his sides. 

“You okay, baby?” Bucky wondered, crawling out from under the desk. 

Steve made a noise in the back of his throat that wasn’t even close to making any sort of coherent statement. Chuckling, Bucky raised himself up on his knees and gently took Steve’s chin between his fingers. Steve’s eyes focused on him and he licked his lips. 

“That wasn’t funny.” He moaned.  
Buck smirked. “Sure it was.”  
“Kiss me.” 

Bucky laughed. Steve’s voice was still gruff and hoarse, and his jaw was slacked like he didn’t have the strength to close his mouth. As requested, he pressed his lips against Steve’s.

“Are we even now?” Bucky wondered, his mouth still right by Steve’s. “Are we good?”

A huge, happy smile spread on Steve’s lips. He reached out and brushed his knuckles across Bucky’s jaw. Bucky sighed contently at the touch, and then felt his stomach flip when Steve’s smile vanished. 

“No.” He said flatly. “Challenge accepted, Barnes, challenge accepted.”

**V. Elevators Have Their Ups and Downs**

In the weeks that followed, the two continued searching for more creative ways to get back at one another. 

First, Steve was up, and he got Bucky while they were in a crowded elevator together, pressed into the corner. Bucky always requested that Steve held him close when they were in an elevator with more than a few people. That day, Steve just _happened_ to slip his hand between Bucky’s legs from behind when the doors closed. What an unfortunate day for him to have chosen to wear sweatpants. _And_ to have to ride the damn thing from the first floor up to the 91st floor, making longer than usual stops along the way. The touch was light, sure, but _damn_ did Steve know how to work with what he had, and in minutes Bucky needed to press his ass up against him in order to keep from rocking his hips. Of course, Steve wasn’t about to make it easy for him, and he started grinding up against him, just enough for Bucky to feel the effects, not for anyone else to notice Captain America doing anything at all. 

Halfway up, Bucky needed to reposition his arms so that they kept his erection hidden from everyone else. And the fucking _tease_ behind him just kept right on going--he even chuckled right into Bucky’s ear when he moved his hands.

By the time the damn elevator was emptied save for the two of them, he released a long held moan and started thrusting like crazy when Steve actually took hold of his dick. 

“Cum, baby,” Steve growled in his ear. “You’re so perfect, you’re so beautiful, even more when you cum. _Cum_ , baby.”

Bucky had intended on holding back, but with Steve talking to him like that, rough and hard and demanding, yet dropping sweet, loving compliments, well, Bucky was a god damn slut for it, and hot, sticky cum soaked through the front of his pants. He was stuck like that while he and Steve received the assignment they’d come in for, having to keep his hands just perfectly in place lest someone see the mess he was. Bucky’s walk was more like a waddle as he did what he could to stay at least a _little_ comfortable and to keep the stain from spreading any worse, and it wasn’t like Steve took his time. Though Steve swore later that he was walking like normal, his pace seemed quite increased. 

**VI. Who _Watches_ Movies on Movie Nights Anyway?**

Bucky next made his move the day after they got back from their mission. They happened to return on the Avengers’ weekly movie night. Steve loved movie nights. He said that other than being alone with Bucky, it was one of the few times he felt most comfortable. There was no pressure to be Captain America, or even to adopt Cap’s personality. He could just be Steve. And Bucky had planned on making him feel even _more_ comfortable that night. 

They were cuddled up under a blanket together on one of the sofas--all the furniture in the theater room was set up in a semicircle--Bucky curled up with his head in Steve’s lap. As soon as the lights went down and the movie started, he casually ran his hand down Steve’s pants and just started stroking. He didn’t move fast or hard; it’s just enough to start bringing Steve to life. After the incident in the meeting, Steve must have had a lot more willpower to keep himself quiet and still. That didn’t mean Bucky wasn’t having an affect on him. Steve would stiffen and close his eyes whenever Bucky changed tactics, even going so far as holding his breath when Bucky started using his left hand. 

“Bucky…” Steve whispered when his dick started leaking.

And right then, Bucky knew he was wearing him down, breaking through the walls Steve thought he had made impenetrable. 

“Sh, Steve, don’t be rude.”

Steve’s face was beginning to strain, his eyes were wide and he began sucking in deep breaths, clearly struggling to keep quiet. It no longer looked like he was able to pretend to focus on the movie, not with his eyes drooping like that. When Bucky started moving faster, he heard Steve’s desperate whimper. 

Bucky could feel him start to tremble, but since Steve makes no other indication he wanted him to stop, he didn’t. Steve let out a deep puff of breath, loud enough that it called the attention of Nat and Clint, who he just gave an awkward nod of the head to, and Bucky knew damn well it was driving him crazy not being able to let loose the moans he so wanted to make. Since he was laying across Steve, Steve grabbed hold of his neck when he body tensed. His mouth dropped open and he let out some sort of strained noise, like he was being strangled. Bucky’s hand didn’t slow as it got covered in Steve’s warm, sticky cum, and when nearly every eye in the room landed on them, he burst out laughing. It was quite the inopportune time since the movie, whatever the hell was going on in it, had crying people on the screen. 

“The hell?” Tony grunted.  
“Bucky pinched me.” Steve said quickly, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving some in his mouth.

Steve glanced down at Bucky, a tight smirk on his face, his eyebrows lifted and Bucky knew, right then and there, that he was already planning something, something as cruel as it would be hot--although Bucky would never admit the latter. 

**VII. The Thing About Pool Parties**

It’d been weeks. Seriously, _weeks_ , since the movie night incident, and Bucky was about ready to declare a victory. Steve had better fucking ante up and admit it or Bucky was just gonna have to pull out even bigger guns. As far as he was concerned, they were tied, but since he went last, Steve would be better off just admitting he couldn’t come up with something better.

Bucky hasn’t said anything though. Not especially after the look he’d gotten that night. The wheels in Steve’s mind had been turning, he was sure of it. Still, he’d made no move, he hasn’t said a word, and Bucky was beginning to suspect he’d either buying his time, or trying to forget about the whole thing. But Bucky wasn’t about to let that happen. Steve started this whole thing, way back when that night at the restaurant. Right, so, he _might_ have continued it, but Steve could have let it go. And _maybe_ they _might_ have had some words about the whole thing being an actual competition (Bucky maintains that this was _not_ his idea, uh-ah, no way…) which just proved even further that Bucky shouldn’t let Steve just get away with copping out of it. 

After all this time, the last thing Bucky expected was Steve barging in on him while changing into his swim trunks. The Avengers had decided to have a Labor Day bar be que, so most of them were already in the pool. When Steve waltzed in, Bucky froze, one foot through one leg of his trunks, and stared up at him. 

Steve had that smirk on his face, that twinkle in his eyes that told Bucky something stupid was about to happen. Something stupid that Steve would probably convince him to do, because that shit had this _way_ about him, and no matter how much Bucky would want to hate him for it, he wouldn’t be able to. 

“What?” Steve asked, his tone light and airy. “What’s that look for?”  
Bucky shook his head. “Whatever it is, the answer is no.”  
“You don’t even know why I’m here.”  
“Don’t matter,” He huffed. “Not worth even asking, cause no.”  
“Suit yourself,” Steve sighed as Bucky went back to changing. “If you’re really not interested…”

Bucky wanted to hold firm in his decision, he really, _truly_ did. But then Steve went and tossed something up in the air, catching it easily again when it came back down. A hitch caught in Bucky’s breathing. Light glistened off the thing Steve had thrown, and Bucky licked his lips. He knew what that was without even having to fully see it. It was the butt plug they’d gotten a few weeks ago, steel and curved and perfectly angled with a slightly flattened head that would sit just against that wonderful spot inside of him. The one that Steve kept coming up with reasons _not_ to use...until now. God damn if this man didn’t know all Bucky’s fucking weaknesses. 

“Fuck.” Bucky mumbled. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”  
“Kill you?” Steve taunted. “Nah. I just think it _might_ be a little fun. But, hey, if you’re not up to it…”  
“Oh screw you, Rogers.”  
“What?”  
“I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.”

Steve tilted his head to the side, giving Bucky that charming, innocent look, the one that either made Bucky scoff or made his heart melt. And at that moment, those big baby blues made Bucky’s knees shake. 

“Hey, you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. You know that, baby.” Steve had the butt plug in his hand again and now he was just mocking Bucky. “If you really don’t think you can handle it…”  
“God damn it, Steve.”

It only took about fifteen minutes to get Bucky’s tight hole ready for the butt plug. Steve had brought the lube and everything, that little shit, and Bucky let out a quiet moan as he had it inserted inside of him. The damn thing’s box definitely wasn’t lying when it said it would be right up against his sweet spot because _holy fucking shit_ it pressed right on it. 

Steve had held him closely while giving Bucky the chance to adjust to having it inside of him. Bucky sucked in a rough breath as he stood up straight and nodded. He got a smirk from Steve, and Bucky was sure he was going to regret this. At that moment though, when the two of them left to go meet up with the rest of the Avengers, he couldn’t. He felt full and _so fucking good_.

For most of the afternoon, that was all he felt. The sleek taper and thin neck made the thing pretty comfortable for having it in for a while. After a bit, only moving in a certain way made him remember it was there at all. Even sitting down was okay once he got used to it. Every now and then Steve would lock eyes with him, and Bucky would share a knowing grin with him. And it was fun, having that steamy secret between them. Maybe this _wasn’t_ what Steve had in mind for his next move. Or maybe he really _did_ give up. Bucky wasn’t sure.

At least not until Steve gave him a nice, firm slap on the ass while Bucky was standing with a plate half full of food and talking to Sam. The instant he made contact, a rush of pleasure ripped through him, through his _entire_ body, lingering right in his balls. An embarrassing yelp leapt from his mouth and the plate fell from his grip. 

“You okay, man?” Sam asked, eyebrows stitched and head turned just slightly. 

Only Bucky couldn’t answer beyond opening his mouth. If he _tried_ to say something, nothing but a moan or something very much not human would have come out because fucking Steven Grant Rogers had his resting on his ass, and pushed on it just enough that the butt plug was pulsing back and forth inside of him. 

“Did I startle ya, Buck?” He wondered, voice cool and calm and oh so fucking innocent like he _wasn’t_ pushing a butt plug inside of him.  
All Bucky managed was a strained, “Mmhmm.”  
“Aw, I’m sorry. Here let me get that for you.”

Steve gave him a bit of relief when he bent down to pick up the scraps of food he’d dropped on the floor. But the damage had already been done and Bucky’s dick was filling with blood. He sucked in a deep breath to get ahold of himself, and maybe that would have worked if Steve fucking Rogers hadn’t put his hand right _back_ on his ass again. The jolt that shot through him a second time left him breathless and standing there like a fucking dumbass. Bucky couldn’t risk moving, not with Steve’s hand nonchalantly getting just a bit firmer against him and pushing that damn thing right into his prostate. 

Before he could do a damn thing, Steve just casually struck up a conversation with Sam and within moments, everything decided the perfect spot to be was gathered around the two super soldiers and it took all Bucky had not to start gasping and shaking. Bucky quickly repositioned his hands so they were just able to cover up what was going on in his pants. All around him, people were making small talk. Nat had said something that made everyone laugh and all he could do was pretend he’d heard it and crack a smile because if he laughed that may have sent him over the edge.

Steve was unrelenting, showing not even the slightest bit of mercy on him as his fingers easily located the grip on the butt plug through Bucky’s spacious swim trunks, and since he had no worries about anyone seeing--since _everyone_ was standing right fucking there--he started twisting it ever so slightly. It made Bucky’s body give enough of a jump that both Tony and Rhodey stopped listening to Steve--cause of _course_ Steve was in the middle of talking when he started doing it--to give him a curious look. 

Bucky bit down on his lip and just nodded at them, hoping like hell they’d just go back to listening to whatever the fuck Steve was talking about. Neither of them seemed particularly interested after he nodded and for a few moments, Bucky just felt the sensations surging through his body. He stood as still as possible, going so far as holding his breath to keep himself under control. Eyes closed, he rubbed his face against his shoulder to stop from moaning like he desperately wanted to. 

For a few minutes, Bucky considered running away to find a moment alone. But he had no idea if moving would make him shoot off right then and there. He couldn’t even fucking believe that Steve got him to do this, and it’s his own fucking fault for being baited into it because this was it, Steve fucking won and that son of a bitch knew it. Bucky could see it on his smug little face, even if no one else saw anything different about him. No, Bucky saw it just fine in all the stolen glances in his direction, complete with a happy-go-lucky smile like he thought he was just the luckiest guy in the world to be by Bucky’s side when Bucky knew damn well that those smiles were Steve’s way of mocking him as much as he could get away with. 

When the pressure behind him suddenly increased and moved faster, Bucky was sure he was done for. His lips parted and he just couldn’t help the hard breath that passed through them. 

“You sure you’re all right?” Sam wondered again. “You don’t look so good.”

Steve turned his head to look at him like he was some sort of afterthought and fuck it all if Bucky didn’t want to punch him right in that angelic face of his. 

“You wanna go lie down, Bucky?” He suggested. “Maybe it was something you ate.”

Bucky stared daggers at his so-called loving boyfriend and struggled like hell to get something coherent out.

“Yeah. Maybe. Stomach.”

Okay, so it wasn’t exactly a full and complete sentence but at least he was able to get _something_ out. Steve nodded his head, like he was both understanding and sympathetic only he was pretending to be understanding and sympathetic about Bucky’s fake stomach ache. All he really cared about was fucking with him even more because he gave another nice thrust of his hand and _shit, no, no, no…_

“Hey let’s not be blaming my food.” Clint stated. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s food.”

And thank everything Holy for Clint Barton’s existence because it was just the distraction Bucky needed to keep the orgasm down. Steve must have known exactly what just happened, since his hand moved from that sweet spot to the small of his back.

“Come on, baby,” He murmured. “Let’s get you inside.”

Steve guided him away, taking his sweet ass time with saying they’d be back in a little while before finally steering them both towards the door to get them back inside. 

“I’m gonna kill you.” Bucky growled through his teeth, doing everything he can to walk normally and keep himself from coming before they made it inside. “I swear to…” But Steve grabbed hold his ass again, cutting him short. “ _Fuck…_ ”  
“You’re not gonna kill me,” Steve purred. “You were having as much fun as I was.”

They had just reached the door and, Bucky could only assume that Steve knew--or just plain ol’ didn’t care--that no one was looking, because Steve really took a firm grasp on what he could of the end of the butt plug and shoved it hard into Bucky’s ass, giving it enough of a twist as they stepped inside that Bucky couldn’t help it that time. He’d been holding in that moan much too long and by the time he got it out it sounded more like something coming out of a horse or a bear or a horse-bear, or, _fucking hell_. 

Bucky’s dick was throbbing, spilling out pre-come and so desperate for something to just touch it. His poor ass was pulsing with the butt plug in it and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t care that they were right in the hall, he didn’t care that just a few more steps and they’d be in the elevators, he didn’t care that just a quick ride would get them to their bedroom. 

“Fuck, Steve, _please._ ”  
“Please what, Buck?”

Without thinking about it, Bucky went to grab hold of himself. Only Steve pushed his hands away, keeping them locked behind his back and pinning him against the wall. Bucky started thrusting his hips wildly, desperate to find some sort of friction, all the while just pushing the butt plug in more every time his ass grinded into the wall. 

“ _Steve, please!_ ”  
“Say it, Bucky.” He drawled, so close to pressing up against him, but keeping just that right amount of space between them so no matter how hard Bucky tried, he just couldn’t grind up against him. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Bucky whined and whimpered and knew just what Steve wanted to hear and fuck his pride he just didn’t care anymore.

“You win!” Bucky shouted. “Fuck it all, Steve, you _win_! You win, you win, please!”

With that admission of defeat, Steve slammed his mouth into Bucky’s, shoving his tongue inside and thrusting their hips together. Until he felt it, Bucky had no idea just how much he needed that feeling and he groaned so hard into Steve’s mouth that he could feel in vibrating back against him. 

All too quickly, Steve pulled away and Bucky let out an embarrassing and needy whimper. But Steve just got down to his knees and slowly, very _fucking_ slowly, _god damn it, Steve_ , pulled Bucky’s shorts down. Bucky was panting hard and heavy, pulling at the ends of his hair as he waited for Steve to take him into his mouth. 

“I wanna hear you say it again, baby.” He taunted. “Please? You’re so hot when you beg, so fucking hot.”

The feel of Steve’s breath on his dick was almost enough to push him over, and the sounds of his praises only made Bucky want him even more. 

“Oh please, Stevie,” He begged. “You win, baby, you win. Just please, _please…_ ”

On that last please, coming out of Bucky’s throat all whiny and needy, Steve finally showed him some mercy and wrapped his lips around Bucky’s aching dick. Not caring at all anymore if someone heard them or not, he let go of the near-scream inside of him, abandoning his own hair and threading his fingers through Steve’s instead. He panted and moaned and _oh fuck yes, Steve_ , and when he exploded into Steve’s mouth his entire body rocked and trembled enough that his boyfriend took hold of his hips to steady him. 

Bucky was so shaky that right at the very end of that intense and shattering orgasm, his knees buckled and he would have toppled to the floor if Steve hadn’t caught him. 

“I got you, baby.” Steve murmured, keeping Bucky on his feet and pressing sweet kisses into his neck. “You are so beautiful when you come apart, you know that? So fucking beautiful.”

Panting hard and heart pounding, Bucky had his head plopped down on Steve’s shoulder, his left arm around his waist. He kept trying to say something, but all that ever came out were whimpers and soft moans, and Steve must have found it funny cause he chuckled and started petting Bucky’s hair. After a few minutes, when Bucky’s breathing slowed and his pulse returned to normal, he sighed and snuggled up to Steve.

“You wanna go take that thing out now?”  
“Mmm,” Bucky shrugged. “Yes and no. It still feels good. But I don’t trust you.”  
Steve laughed. “I’ll be good.”  
“Sure you will.”  
“Hey, I already won.”

Bucky could hear the pride in his voice and didn’t need to look up at him to know it was gleaming in his eyes as well. 

“Fuck you.” He snickered.  
“You wanna? We have time.”

This time Bucky _did_ look up at Steve, a mischievous grin twitching his own lips up. He nodded and Steve leaned in to plant a kiss before coaxing Bucky up to stand on his own. As they headed to the elevators, Steve must have not been able to help himself and his hand found its way back to Bucky’s ass. He didn’t do much, just put it there and made the butt plug’s presence known enough to make Bucky hiss with the feel of it. It made Steve chuckle again and Bucky pressed his lips against his neck, sucking on the sweet skin there enough to make Steve’s eyes close as they waited for the elevator.

Okay, so Bucky may have lost this game. No matter. There’d be others to play. Always have been. Always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have any requests? Go ahead and make them (and give me a follow if you like!) on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com)


End file.
